Suatu hari: SNMPTN
by Riscalt
Summary: Hari pengumuman SNMPTN, ponsel Takao berdering dua kali, mengiringi layar putih yang menampilkan website yang akan menentukan nasibnya. Dedicated for those who fight to get what they want. RnR?


_Fic ini dipersembahkan untuk orang-orang tangguh yang berjuang mencari tempat berguru di jenjang yang lebih tinggi lagi. Kalianlah sang pemenang, dengan atau tanpa kalian sadari._

* * *

Takao melihat layar putih yang tertera di depannya dengan senyum terulum. Ia terbangun sore itu karena sebuah telepon dari mantan kakak kelasnya, Miyaji, yang menanyakan nasibnya. Nasib? Ya, nasib. Apalagi, memangnya? Hari itu adalah hari pengumuman SNMPTN, dan Takao yakin 100% namanya tak akan tertera di layar itu. Tidak sama sekali. Saat ia mengetik nomor ujian dan namanya, ia benar-benar melakukannya hanya sebagai bentuk formalitas, tanpa setitik pun harapan atau keinginan, mengingat rapornya yang hanya bagus di bagian olahraga dan ekstrakurikuler.

Dalam beberapa detik, situs itu berhasil terakses. Tentu saja, sekarang sudah pukul 6 lebih, sementara pengumuman sudah dipajang sejak pukul 5 sore. Takao tidur sejak pukul 3, setelah latihan harian bersama Shin-chan. Kalau tidak dibangunkan kakak kelasnya itu, mungkin Takao akan bangun lebih malam lagi. Toh ia tidak berniat melihat pengumuman yang sudah jelas tak akan memuat namanya itu. Ayolah, memangnya siapa ia? Ia hanyalah seorang Takao Kazunari, lelaki biasa yang memiliki kemampuan mata yang sedikit hebat, tetapi tidak dengan fisik dan otaknya. Selain wajah yang tampan & sifat yang supel, tampaknya tak ada hal yang bisa dibanggakan dari diri Takao.

Di sisi lain, partnernya, Midorima Shintarou adalah kebalikan dari seluruh hidupnya. Jenius yang introvert. Ketika Takao berkata jenius, itu berarti BENAR-BENAR JENIUS, dan dimaksudkan untuk segala bidang. Bukan hanya otak, Midorima juga memegang rekor olahraga di sekolah mereka, mengalahkan dirinya (dan rapornya, satu-satunya nilah 9 yang bertengger di sana).

Maka tentu saja, Takao tidak mengira namanya akan tertera di layar itu, layar yang berisi nama peserta yang lulus SNMPTN, karena memang namanya tidak tertera di sana, sesuai dugaannya.

Setelah beberapa detik, Takao tersenyum. Yah, memang ia tak mengharap apa-apa. Ketika ia tengah mengetik pesan sebagai tanda permohonan maaf untuk Miyaji-san (ia pernah berjanji akan mendaftar ke universitas tempat Miyaji mendaftar), tiba-tiba handphone pemuda itu berbunyi.

Takao tersentak. Bukan, bukan karena ringtonenya yang sangat keras dan bisa membangunkan seisi rumahnya, tapi karena nama yang tertera di layar penemuan mutakhir abad lalu itu. Nama partnernya sendiri, Midorima Shintarou.

Midorima sangat jarang menelepon Takao, kecuali pada saat-saat tertentu seperti perihal sekolah, lucky item, dan basket. Perihal sekolah pun paling-paling hanya seputar PR nya yang tak kunjung selesai disalin Takao. Bukan ini. Bukan SNMPTN. Maka tak heran jika Takao terkejut mendengar suara berat itu menanyakan kabarnya. Tepatnya, kabar hasil SNMPTN-nya.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Midorima dengan cepat dan tanpa basa-basi. Takao menahan tawanya. Ia memutuskan untuk menggoda ace-nya itu sedikit.

"Bagaimana apanya, shin-chan?" Katanya dengan nada menyebalkan. Jika bukan temannya, Midorima mungkin akan melempari Takao dengan bola basket. Meski hal itu sebenarnya sudah beberapa kali dilakukannya.

"Pengumuman SNMPTN-mu. Bagaimana hasilnya?" Tanya Midorima lagi dengan nada tidak sabaran. Anehnya, ada sesuatu, yang Takao tidak tahu apa, tersembunyi di balik nada itu. Sesuatu yang Takao sebut dengan 'nada khawatir'. Sesuatu yang membuat Takao tidak berani menggoda shin-chan lebih lanjut. Pada akhirnya, ia menghela nafas.

"Tidak ada, Shin-chan. Namaku tidak ada di sana," ia tertawa kecil, "yah, memangnya aku berharap apa?"

Sunyi sejenak. Takao tebak, sahabatnya itu pastilah tengah merasa tidak enak hati. Maka cepat-cepat Takao menambah sisa kalimatnya tadi.

"Ah, tapi jangan khawatir, Shin-chan. Aku benar-benar tidak mengharapkannya, kok. Lagipula kan aku masih bisa bekerja, atau—"

Ucapan Takao tiba-tiba dipotong dengan cepat oleh ace shutoku itu. "—kau tidak ikut SBMPTN?"

"Eh? Ya..." Takao menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. ".. Tidak tahu, Shin-chan. Lihat saja nanti~" timpalnya lagi dengan tawa.

"Ujian mandiri? Kau tidak ikut?" Takao mengangkat alis. Ada apa dengan shooting guard shutoku ini? Kenapa mendadak ia jadi penuh perhatian begini?

"Um... Belum tahu, Shin-chan. Mungkin. Ah tapi sejujurnya aku tidak enak pada ibuku kalau membuang-buang uang untuk ujian mandiri~ Jadi—"

"—sepertinya aku akan bekerja di toko pamanku saja. Yah, itu kemungkinan terakhir sih." Gema tawa sang point guard itu terdengar lagi, padahal tak ada sesuatu hal pun yang terdengar lucu. Sementara di ujung sana. Kawannya itu masih terdiam penuh makna.

Setelah beberapa detik tak ada respon, barulah Takao menyadari bahwa memang ada sesuatu yang salah dengan mantan shooting guard teikou itu.

"Uhm.. Shin-chan? Apa yang—" KLIK.

Lelaki scorpio itu mematung beberapa detik sampai akhirnya ia menyadari bahwa telepon barusan diputus, benar-benar diputus. Hei, memangnya ia mengatakan sesuatu yang salah? Ada apa dengan partnernya itu hari ini?! Berbagai dugaan berkecamuk dalam benaknya, sampai-sampai ia tidak menyadari, ada satu panggilan masuk setelah telepon dari ace shutoku (yang akan segera berubah menjadi mantan ace) itu selesai.

Ah, kali ini dari Miyaji senpai rupanya. Takao dengan sigap mengangkat telepon berwarna oranye dengan garis-garis hijau itu.

"Senpai? Maaf, tadi aku baru mau menelepon senpai, tapi tiba-tiba Midorima meleponku dan—"

"—kau tidak apa-apa?"

Takao sukses terkejut untuk kedua kalinya pada hari itu. Senpainya yang terkenal paling galak seantero jagad itu menanyakan kabarnya? Jika telinga Takao tidak rusak, bisa jadi besok akan kiamat.

"Hah? Aku tidak apa-apa senpai—tunggu, kenapa senpai berkata seperti itu?" Ujarnya lagi.

"Yah, kupikir kau akan down setelah melihat pengumuman SNMPTN. Aku lupa kalau yang kutelpon itu makhluk sepertimu. Gagal seribu kali pun rasanya kau tidak akan menangis." Senpainya ini berkata, tanpa tahu betapa abstraknya wajah menangis Takao ketika kalah winter cup dulu.

"Haha... Bukan begitu senpai, dari awal aku memang tidak mengharap apa-apa-" rasanya ada sesuatu yang aneh (lagi). Hari ini memang sepertinya adalah hari yang aneh. Tapi... Tunggu. Darimana senpainya itu tahu bahwa ia tidak lolos SNMPTN?

"—t-tunggu dulu, senpai tahu darimana kalau aku tidak lolos?" Tanyanya dengan nada panik, kalau-kalau yang meneleponnya ini adalah sesosok makhluk halus atau dedemit. Atau bisa saja ia masih bermimpi dan ia tengah mengalami fake awakening. Bisa jadi.

"Hah? Kau bicara apa? Memangnya Midorima tidak bilang padamu?" Ujar sang kakak kelas itu dengan nada tak kalah bingung.

"Bilang? Bilang apa?" Takao masih tidak mengerti. Miyaji menghela napas mendengar komentar adik kelasnya itu.

"Saat kau tidak menjawab sms-ku tadi, aku menelepon bocah itu. Katanya ia sudah melihat hasil SNMPTN mu. Yah, selamat berjuang lagi untuk kalian. Masih ada SBMPTN kan, kalian bisa—"

"—whoa, tunggu dulu, senpai. Apa maksudnya dengan 'kalian'?"

".. Hah? Bukankah katamu tadi kau sudah menelepon Midorima? Kupikir kau juga sudah tahu." Rasanya Takao tahu kemana percakapan ini bermuara. Akan tetapi, Takao masih ingin mengonfirmasikannya.

"Tunggu, tunggu, tahu apa, senpai?" Pertanyaan itu akhirnya terlontar juga.

"Ia belum memberitahumu? Ia juga tidak lolos SNMPTN." Seketika Takao terdiam. Ucapan Miyaji tadi sukses membenarkan dugaan Takao. Bukan hal yang aneh, mengingat tujuan Midorima tak lain dan tak bukan adalah jurusan kedokteran, favorit semua orang. Akan tetapi hal itu pastilah merupakan pukulan berat, mengingat rapor shooting guard itu tak pernah meninggalkan angka 8 dan 9.

"Lalu katanya, kau juga tidak lolos jadi—"

"—tunggu, ia tahu aku tidak lolos? Darimana ia tahu, senpai?"

"—BERHENTI MEMOTONG UCAPANKU, BAKAO. Hh.. Katanya ia log in dengan nomormu juga. Memangnya apa yang kalian bicarakan di telepon tadi, sih?" Miyaji terheran-heran. Takao terdiam. Ia juga tidak mengerti. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa Midorima terkesan begitu marah di pembicaraan tadi. Maka, ia memutuskan untuk membeberkan seluruh isi percakapan tadi pada senpainya yang satu itu. Miyaji menghela napas panjang.

"Kalian berdua itu sama-sama bodoh atau apa sih? Kau bilang, kau tidak mengerti kenapa dia begitu? Jelas saja dia marah, bodoh."

"Ia menanyakan kabarmu bahkan ketika ia sudah tahu. Itu artinya ia khawatir padamu, Bakao." Takao mengangguk. Ia sudah tahu hal itu. Hal yang membuat ia bingung adalah alasan Midorima marah setelahnya.

"Alasan dia marah? Bukankah itu lebih jelas lagi?" Ujar Miyaji. Takao bungkam.

"Sebenarnya ada beberapa kemungkinan, tapi jelas ia tidak suka ketika kau menyebut kata 'bekerja'. Aku juga kaget, kukira kau masih akan akan berjuang masuk universitas. Yah, mengingat dulu kau dan dia pernah berjanji masuk universitas bersama kami." Takao tercengang. Memori Takao terputar kembali seperti kaset yang di rewind oleh pemiliknya. Ia ingat berjanji mengenai hal itu kepada Miyaji, yang ia tidak ingat, bahwa ia berjanji bersama Midorima.

_Hari itu, hari kelulusan Miyaji, Kimura, dan Ootsubo. Takao tertawa dan merangkul pundak Shin-chan. Ia ingat ia berkata "Tunggu kami di universitas ya, senpai! Aku dan Shin-chan akan segera menyusul, lalu kita akan main lagi sebagai mantan all-star Shuutoku!"_

Itu dia. Lengkap sudah seluruh kepingan. Kini Takao ingat semuanya. Midorima marah, karena ingin bermain lagi bersamanya? Dasar tsundere! Kenapa ia tidak bilang langsung saja sih? Pikir Takao. Cepat, ia berujar pada Miyaji.

"Ah, terima kasih, senpai! Akhirnya aku ingat sesuatu yang penting. Permisi dulu senpai, ada tsundere yang harus kutelpon!"

"Ah, HEI TUNG-" *klik* Takao memutuskan koneksi. Ia harus menelpon seseorang sekarang, dan meminta maaf. Lagipula Takao cuma bilang bahwa 'mungkin' ia akan bekerja. Ia akan menelepon Shin-chan, dan berkata bahwa ia hanya bercanda. Ia akan mengetease pemuda berambut hijau itu sambil bercanda, sambil berkata bahwa mereka akan bermain basket lagi di universitas, sebagai suatu tim yang utuh. Ia akan berkata bahwa ia akan ikut SBMPTN, UM, dan ujian-ujian lainnya untuk bisa bermain lagi bersama Shin-chan. Karena ia yakin, itulah yang tengah shin-chan lakukan sekarang.

Tapi entah kenapa, dada Takao merasa sesak. Sebelum Midorima menjawab teleponnya, rasa haru lebih dulu menyelimutinya. Dan ketika telepon itu diangkat, mata Takao mendadak panas. Mengalirkan setetes air dari iris abu-abunya.

Maka sebelum tenggorokan Takao tercekat, ia segera berkata.

"Shin-chan, aku akan ikut SBMPTN."

_-End-_

* * *

OKE MAAF BANGET ENDINGNYA GAJE TERUS NGE-ANGST GITU TIBA-TIBA HUHUHU

Fic ini beneran untuk mereka yang berjuang. Karena diterima atau tidak, semua masih berjuang. Hidup tidak akan selesai ketika kita mendapatkan tempat berguru, karena hidup itu sendiri adalah guru besar yang mengajari kita tanpa kita sadari.

Ah, tanpa banyak bacot lagi, RnR? And should I continue this fic? Atau bikin versi sekolah lain? *kedip-kedip*


End file.
